Hard to Love
by Emilay13
Summary: Roxxi is the newest student at Sweet Amoris High, and she has no idea what she stepped into: A school with an uptight (but sweet) student body president, a rebellious red-headed demon, a forgetful musician, and so many more interesting characters to meet along the way. Will she happen to find love in this unusual school? Or will it all fall apart?
1. Prologue

Roxxi stood in front of her newest school, hands clasped around the messenger bag strap that cut across her torso. This school, Sweet Amoris High, was completely across the country from her old one. There were no guaranteed friends here, and chances were, she would be spending some more time alone. But, it was nothing new.

Crimson eyes looked up from the ground and displayed the girl's newfound determination. With a deep breath, she started in.

Almost immediately, the raven noticed something different about the school: there seemed to be a sweetness to the air. It didn't have the smells of B.O. or desperation that her old one had. Dark blue lockers lined both sides of the halls, being interrupted only by the occasional door. The walls were white, just like any other school, though they seemed to have a pink tint to them. Being Sunday, the halls were completely void of students. A larger woman, dressed in pink as well, made her way down the empty corridor with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Roxxi; I am the principal, Mrs. Dupree. It's a pleasure to have you here at Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel right at home," she smiled and shook the girl's hand. "You might want to speak with the student council president about your registration papers. He'll get you all set up for tomorrow. His name is Nathaniel, and should be in the first room on your right once you turn the corner."

"Okay, thank you," Roxxi smiled back, releasing her bag strap completely.

They said a quick good-bye before going their separate ways. It was on the other side of the spectrum, this school, but change might be nice. She followed the woman's directions and came to a door labeled 'Student Council.' Roxxi pushed open the door and stuck her head in. Standing with his back to her was a blonde boy shuffling through papers. She cleared her throat a little to get his attention, and, sure enough, he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry to scare you, but I'm looking for the student body president?" the raven wondered, stepping into the room. He straightened and flashed a caring smile. He wore a white button-down shirt with a light blue tie and tan slacks.

"Oh, hello, I'm Nathaniel. What do you need?"

"The principal said I should come see you about my enrollment forms," she smiled back.

"So you're our new student; okay, I'll go take a look." He walked over to one of the metal cabinets and began searching through one of them, searching for her papers. When he returned, he carried a manila folder in his hands. "It seems everything is in order except for one document, the one your parents needed to sign."

"Are you sure? I checked everything myself," she wondered.

"Hmm," he pressed his lips together in thought. "I don't see it. But, just to be sure, I'll check the other files to make sure it didn't get stuck there by accident. In the meantime, why don't you go get your student ID taken care of? There's a small photography store just down the block that can do it for you." His face became apologetic, and Roxxi knew a sorry was coming so she simply smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll come back later then. Thank you for your help," she bowed her head a little and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Roxxi wandered around the school, getting herself used to the layout before tomorrow. She decided it would be best to get the paperwork settled out before getting a student ID, should anything go wrong.

When the raven girl returned to Nathaniel, she was happily informed that the missing document had been stuffed in with another student's folder. He gave her a smile, welcomed her officially to the school, and, with a small apology, returned to his 'job.'

Roxxi lingered in the school building only briefly before heading out into the courtyard, and, ultimately, the photography shop. However, once outside, she found another guy sitting on one of the benches, elbows on his knees, and head bent over so she couldn't see his face. Bright red hair, coming almost to his shoulders, covered his head. He donned a red t-shirt as well with a band logo on the front, a black jacket, and black pants. The guy looked up almost immediately after the raven girl noticed him, seeming to sense her gaze. Roxxi's eyes widened at the sight of his face; he was _really_ good looking. Suddenly aware of the growing warmth on her face-and the smirk on his-she averted her eyes before regaining composure and smiling down.

"Hi, I'm new," she started as casually as she could, though it didn't sound quite right when voiced. The guy leaned back against the bench and raised an eyebrow, a hint of the smirk still playing on his lips. She had decided earlier that it would be best going into the new week knowing as many other students as possible, but he seemed to give off a cocky delinquent vibe that she kinda wanted to stray from.

"So?" he played. Roxxi pressed her lips together and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you always this nice?" she retorted, half-regretting her starting the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, especially with new students," he said, words practically dripping with sarcasm. The raven sighed rather loudly, looking away again with a small smile she couldn't hide.

"Well, Mr. Joy," she returned crimson eyes to his face. "I'm Roxxi, and as much as I would absolutely love to stand here and talk with you, I have some paperwork I have to get done," he rolled his eyes in response.

"Ugh, that means you've already met the idiot president," he practically growled. "Good luck with him. He'll drive you up a wall by the end of the week." This time, Roxxi raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? You have a problem with him?"

"I don't think I've ever anyone with a stick shoved so far up his butt in my entire life. The guy basically lives here, too," he gestured to the school around them by extending his arms on either side of his body, looking as if he were asking for a hug. The raven giggled a little.

"Oh, come on; I'm sure he isn't _that_ bad," she smiled.

"Give him time," he smirked. "You should probably get on that paperwork, girlie, before they jump on you about it. By the way, the name's Castiel."

"I think you're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Adieu, entrejambe feu," she grinned at the uncertainty at her word choice within his dark eyes, and spun around on her heels. She wasn't alone, and her school days at Sweet Amoris High hadn't even started. This school might be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 1

Days pass, and Roxxi quickly became accustomed to the ways of Sweet Amoris High. She made friends easily with those she wanted to, though they tended to be guys more so than girls. Boys were the preferred comrades because they weren't as complicated or moody as their counterparts. However, there was one girl, Iris, that the raven took kindly to. She was incredibly sweet and thinking of others more often than not. She gave rather good advice as well.

Monday, a week after she arrived, Roxxi stood before her locker, putting away her previous class's books, when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, new girl!" When she turned around, a trio of girls was approaching her. Immediately, she recognized their kind and sighed in exhaustion. She knew where this was going. The leader of the group, the blonde, stopped and glared.

"Yes?"

"Listen here, and listen closely: I think you should stay away from Nathaniel. Do you honestly believe he wants a troublesome brat like you hanging around him all the time? You'll bring nothing but trouble for him, so I suggest you stay away," she warned, pointing a finger right in Roxxi's face. She swatted it away with a grimace.

"He hasn't said anything about wanting me to leave him alone."

"Well of course not! He's far too nice for that, so I'm doing it for him. _Stay away from Nathaniel_," she growled. Roxxi sighed again and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um, no," she smiled. "Last I checked, you didn't run my life. I'll hang out with whoever I want, whenever I want, and nothing you say or do will change that." The blonde girl smirked while one of her posse behind her reached into their bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and held it out between her fingers like a piece of trash.

"You think Nathaniel will want to hang out with you after he sees this beautiful picture of you?" she grinned evilly, and the three of them began cackling like witches. Roxxi took the photo from her hand and examined it with a blank expression. It was indeed her—the very picture she had used for her ID—and there were a ton of drawings and scribbles all over it. Finally, the raven cracked a smile. Upon seeing her expression, the trio became quiet.

"I must say, you're extremely mature for a high school student. And an artist too! I mean, look at that mustache! I hardly looks drawn on at all!" she marveled with faux excitement. She giggled behind her hand before crimson eyes glanced at the trio. "Sorry, but if you wanted to embarrass or infuriate me, you'll have to do better than that." Roxxi shut her locker and walked past the group of girls with a smug grin. Behind her, one of them growled a little.

"Don't, Amber; another time," one of the posse consoled the blonde. It took all she had not to snicker.

The first place Roxxi headed was the person who would know the most about the three wannabe bullies. She opened the designated door and found the boy sitting at one of the tables surrounded by papers, once again. Golden eyes looked up at the sound of the door and smiled at the intruder.

"Hey, Nat, working again?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning back. He ran a hand through his golden mop.

"Seems like that's all you do. Why not get out and have some fun? Or at least make the school pay you. After all, you do more work than the principal." They laughed at the notion.

"Yeah, I'm sure the board will approve of paying a student. Anyway, what's new with you, Roxxi?" Rather than explain everything, the raven simply retrieved the picture from her stack of books and held it out. Nathaniel grabbed it with a surprised expression.

"Oh, god; I'm sorry. I don't know how anyone got hold of your picture," he gaped. The cold mask she had donned in front of the girls cracked, and the raven's cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault; what's done is done. It's not like I'm going to let their attempt at bullying get to me. I would like to know who the three pests are though," she said, turning away in order to compose herself. When she finally did it, Nathaniel had looked up from the picture and was staring at her with concern.

"Three pests?

"Yeah, they're always together; a blonde girl leads them, Amber, I think, and she mentioned you. They're idiots, all three of them," she pouted. Suddenly, Nathaniel let out a short burst of laughter before his hand could cover his mouth.

"Amber is my sister, you know. I understand that she can be difficult, especially when she's around her friends, but do you have proof that she did it?"

"Oh, no, I don't," Roxxi replied sheepishly. Technically, Amber had practically told her she had done it earlier, but she had no more proof than her word. The raven also had a feeling that if her word was pitted against Amber's, the one with more home ground experience would come out victorious. Dead end, for now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pin it to her unless I've got undeniable proof. I _will_ take down the pictures, though. I can do at least that." He stood up and stretched his arms high. Roxxi smiled up at him kindly.

"Thank you," she said.

"Welcome," he smiled back. "Again, I'm sorry about this." The two of them walked out of the room and parted ways.

Roxxi walked out of the school and into the courtyard, deciding fresh air would be the best thing. Seeing no one around, the girl plopped down on one of the benches and buried her face in her hands. Oh, it was so embarrassing! But, she wouldn't dare let the three girls know that. They would never see her affected by their stupidity and cold-heartedness. She had been through worse, though, and a few mean words wouldn't take her down. If her old school didn't do it, it would never happen.

"Yo, Roxxi!" that familiar voice spoke, the grin already apparent in the tone. The raven girl looked up to see Castiel standing in front of her with, indeed, a grin playing on his lips. "Nice picture."

"You've seen it too?"

"Of course, along with half the school. They're everywhere," he pulled a folded one from his pocket and held it out. The girl's shoulders sagged a little at the sight. "You look so pretty with a mustache," he joked.

"Oh, haha, aren't you funny?" she replied sarcastically, ripping the picture from his hand. "You wouldn't be joking if it was your picture they did this to." He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"No one would be stupid enough to do this to me." Roxxi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sure, tough guy," she sighed with a smile. Just then, the principal herself appeared from the school and started to approach them. "Uh oh, Castiel, what did you do now?"

"Oh, haha, aren't _you_ funny?" he smirked. However, the older woman approached the girl, not Castiel.

"Miss Roxxi, I hope you're starting to feel at home here. I believe it's time for you to start taking part in school activities, and a club would be the best way to do that. Both the basketball club and the gardening club have openings at the moment, so why don't you join one of them? I'll let you choose," she smiled. Crimson eyes widened at the sudden forceful suggestion.

"Um, I guess I'll go with the basketball club," she smiled.

"Ah! Excellent! You even have a member standing beside you now. I hope you find it enjoyable," the woman said, and left. Roxxi looked to the only guy around her with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were in the basketball club," she marveled. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Yeah, I like it. Why'd you pick basketball, though? I pictured you as more of a gardener than an athlete," he smirked. Roxxi stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

"Sure, Castiel. Care to show me where it is?"

"And what do I get in return?" He crossed his arms.

"The pleasure of my company," she smirked and received a grin in return.

"Is that all?" The raven stuck her tongue out at the red-head, but he only laughed. "How mature. I suppose I'll show the lost puppy around school, since she can't do it herself. Follow me." He led the girl through the courtyard and maneuvered around stray students to finally end up at the gym.

"You think I would have noticed this sooner," she hummed to herself.

"Alright, we meet here after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to practice. Since you're not on the team, though, I guess you could come and be my cheerleader," he smirked. Roxxi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," she said sarcastically. "Thank you for showing me where it is, but I should be getting to class, and so should you. See you later." She waved a little over her shoulder and started back to the main school building.

~LATER~

"Hey, Roxxi!" The raven girl turned to see Nathaniel walking towards her.

"Hey, Nat," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Are you heading to the courtyard, by chance?" he wondered, receiving a nod in return. "Perfect! I was wondering if you could take this to Castiel and get him to sign it before the day ends, please. I would do it, but I have to get Ken's paperwork sorted out." He held out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's an absentee note. He's skipped one too many classes."

"Wait, I thought parents were supposed to sign these," she wondered, brows furrowed.

"Normally, they are, but Castiel lives alone so he's in charge of them," he explained.

"Oh, I didn't know," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it's not something he goes around telling everyone. Thank you again, Roxxi!" The two of them went their separate ways again with a short good-bye, and Roxxi headed out to the courtyard. Sure enough, the guy she was searching for was there.

"So, you're skipping classes again? I have a note for you to sign," she grinned and held out the paper. He looked at it before smirking.

"I have nothing to say, so you can take that back to Nat. I'm not going to sign it," he declared. The raven frowned and dropped her hand.

"Are you going to be difficult?" He simply nodded. "Hmmm, fine."

And so Roxxi went, back and forth, again and again, with no solution in sight. Both guys were just as stubborn as the other and refused to give up their side. Finally, Roxxi headed back to Castiel with a deep-set frown. He saw her approached and mimicked the expression.

"This is stupid," she sighed. "Neither of you will give up; this is going nowhere fast!"

"Look, I'm not going to sign it! I'm not going to stand by and give him what he wants!" His dark eyes burned with fury that was, thankfully, not directed at the messenger.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's only wants me to sign that note so he has a reason to expel me from school," he sighed with exhaustion. Crimson eyes widened at the news of expulsion.

"What?" she wondered. "Can he really expel you?" He only looked at her with a level gaze, and the girl sighed. "Well, I guess this stalemate is over. I won't make you sign it if it means expelling you from school. I'll give it back to him," she smiled. A light blush spread across Castiel's cheeks, and a smile spread across his face. It was the first time Roxxi saw him so sincere.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I knew you'd understand." She nodded a little.

"Of course," the raven grinned back.

At the end of the day, as expected, the student body president didn't take too well to the fact that the note remained unsigned. He displayed more rage than Roxxi had thought possible for her blonde friend. He promptly stormed out of the room and into the hall, leaving the girl all alone.

Suddenly, shouts and thumps sounded out through the hallways, reaching the room in little time. The raven girl rushed out to find both Nathaniel and Castiel inches from each other, shouting insults that belonged in a prison, not Sweet Amoris. A fight was brewing, she could tell that much.

Roxxi raced down the hall, and just as Castiel pulled his fist back to make the first hit, she squeezed herself between and pushed them both back by extending her arms.

"Enough! Both of you!" she yelled, glaring down the boys. Castiel lowered his arm with a look of surprise. "Castiel, this will get you nowhere but deeper into trouble!" She latched onto the red-head's arm and started pulling him away. "Come with me before you make a mistake you can't talk yourself out of." With one last glance at the boy left behind, the duo rushed out of the school.

They spent the next hour or two in the gym, shooting hoops and talking. It didn't take long for Castiel to calm down after ranting about the whole situation, and how stupid Nathaniel was for picking a fight with him over a note. It also helped when he found out that Roxxi could, in fact, play basketball and was even a challenge for him. Castiel enjoyed challenges. As dusk rolled around, they went back to their homes to ready for the next day.

Despite the little outburst, Roxxi didn't regret not forcing Castiel to sign the note. After all, the school would be just too boring without her red-haired demon.


End file.
